Don't Forget, To Take A breath
by ScotlanXX
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. ONE-SHOT. It's been a few months since Kevin found out Joe is gay...but Joe still refuses to talk to Kevin. Will Nick get fed up enough to kick Joe out of his room and get him to talk to Kevin? What will happen? Jovin...Kevin and Joe


Don't forget, to take a breath

A Jonas, One shot? 

Kevin left his room, his toothbrush left in his hand from the night before. He was so out of it he hadn't realized he was laying there all night with it. He hadn't slept well in weeks, months, days, you name it, and he didn't sleep it. Not fully anyway. As he entered the bathroom he could here Joe's bedroom door open. They hadn't shared a bedroom in a few weeks. Joe asked for his own room, so Nick decided to switch, Joe slept in Nick's room, and Nick slept in the room with Kevin. It was the only way they were going to get along…if that.

Joe stepped sideways, ignoring Kevin as he entered the bathroom.

"Dude…" Kevin let out a long sigh, setting his toothbrush on the counter. "Talk to me, please?"

Joe didn't say anything, just moved for the shower to turn it on, hoping Kevin would leave the room and leave him to his thoughts. It's been a few months now that he hasn't spoken to him, mainly because Kevin found out Joe was gay, and immediately began to watch his back around him. Which in turn, upset Joe, and now Joe wouldn't speak to him. Kevin had been more kept to himself since the brothers stopped talking; he wasn't able to speak more than a word to someone without gazing off into space.

"Joe."

Joe turned for a second and then regretted it as he caught his eyes caught up on Kevin's beautiful eye staring inches from him. He was going to lose his control here, if Kevin didn't back off, but then Kevin won't back off until Joe tells him why he is still ignoring him.

Joe shook his head, obviously not wanting to take any part in speaking to his brother, and turned his back to Kevin, stripping and getting in the shower. Kevin sighed, and left the bathroom. It's not like he hated Joe for being gay, quite the opposite. He too had something to hide, which Joe didn't know, Nick new, but was keeping it a secret; Joe…well Joe didn't know nick knew anything about Kevin. And Nick didn't know anything Kevin knew about Joe.

You see, Kevin was bisexual…he liked both sexes and Nick? Well, Nick wasn't anything actually. He didn't care about any sex, not really. If he liked someone, great, if he didn't, who cares? He had his brothers, his family, his friends, and his music. That's all Nick really needed in life. Joe, Joe probably needed a boyfriend. Kevin…well, Kevin would be more difficult for love to find. Kevin's heart was almost not beating for love anymore. Well, not in the right way.

"Hey, Kevin." Nick yawned as his older brother walked into their room.

Kevin nodded to Nick slightly and lay back down on his bed.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you and Joe still fighting over that girl?"

Kevin chuckled, Joe told Nick the reason they weren't on speaking terms is because Joe liked this girl that liked Kevin, and Kevin asked her out and Joe got upset. Kevin knew by the tone in Nick's voice that he was still suspicious on the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, Nick, still fighting over the stupid female." Kevin sighed and leaned his head on his arm. "This is ridiculous." He mumbled.

"What is?" Nick sat on Kevin's bed. "The fighting, or Joe being an idiot?"

"Both…"

"It wasn't over a girl, was it…"

"No." Kevin sighed, still not willing to look at Nick. "No, Nick, not over a girl, and now it's bothering me."

"Why aren't you really talking then?"

"Joe's gay."

"So…you're Bi."

"And you're not anything." Kevin piped back.

Nick only shrugged. "Yeah but I'm also not the one whose fighting with you."

Kevin groaned. "Yeah, but you are the one sitting on my leg."

"Oh, sorry." Nick got up and stood, looking down at his eldest brother. "You know…maybe if you didn't act like Joe was a virus, he would try talking to you."

"I don't do that!" Kevin looked at Nick, taken aback by the comment.

"Um…you did when the fighting happened at first…look, if Joe being gay bothers you, MAYBE you should tell him."

"But it doesn't…actually, it's the opposite…"

Nick was now very interested, sitting back down on the bed making sure he hadn't sat on another limb of Kevin's body again. See, this is why Kevin loved, but hated Nick at the same time, he was so caring, but sometimes, he was just irritatingly caring. Like the stupid pop-up ads on every site you go too irritating.

"How much the opposite?"

Kevin mentally kicked himself for even saying anything.

"Like…I'm…really, okay with it." Kevin looked at Nick. "Like, REALLY, really, okay with it." His voice trailed off.

"I don't think I am grasping your thought." Nick furrowed his brows.

"Like…if I wasn't his brother…kinda…okay." Kevin was now trying to hint to Nick without having to say anything.

"O…" It seemed to just click in his head. "OH!"

He leaned forward slightly to whisper. "Like, like him?"

"Um…" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you put it that way. But it's not right because we are brothers, that's like me wanting to kiss you."

"So?"

"You want me to kiss you?" Kevin curled his lip into a look of "Eww".

"No, Kevin, I meant SO, who cares if he is your brother, he is mine too, I say you tell him." Nick shrugged.

Kevin leaned his head further into the pillow, there was no was he was telling Joe what he just told Nick. That would be almost too much to handle, let alone the fact Joe wouldn't speak a word to him, let alone let him speak a word. This was probably one of the most aggravating things that's happened to him since the girl across the street decided to follow him around on his 16th birthday for 18 hours straight until their dad told her to go home or he'd file charges. That was not the best day of his life, but it was not as bad as the situation right now.

"I can't just tell him that I have feelings for him Nick-o." Kevin sighed. "It's just not possible."

"Anything is possible."

"NOTHING is possible in this situation." Kevin snapped. "We're never going to get over this fight, especially if Joe won't stand two feet from me without getting angry and storming off."

Nick stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my room back." Nick said as he left the room. "Kevin groaned louder and screamed into his pillow, rubbing his hands over his head and pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Joe?"

"Come in."

Nick entered Joe's temporary room, which happened to be his own and shut the door.

"Okay, you are moving back to your old room, I want my room back." Nick sighed, leaning against the door.

"I don't want to move back into the room." Joe said not looking up from his book.

"Well I don't care if you don't want to, Kevin is a wreak and I'm tired of being in the middle of your stupidity Joe, go deal with your fucking problems and get out of my room, you are supposed to be older not a fucking child. So get up, get out, and go talk to Kevin, because after what I just learned, this is not a fight over some girl, and Kevin really is having worse off issues than I thought and the only person who can fix them, is you. So get out." Nick snapped back. He was tired of it, he wanted his space back, and wanted o see his brothers happy, and just hoped Joe would talk to Kevin and Kevin would talk to Joe.

"But."

"NOW!" Nick meant business.

Joe scrambled off the bed, his younger brother had never yelled at him like that and it scared him. He immediately took the book and left the room, moving for the room he had originally shared with Kevin and was going to knock on it, but instead just slowly opened the door, and shut it behind him. Kevin wasn't looking at Joe as he walked in and sat on the bed Nick was recently occupying and set his book down. Actually Kevin had his back to him, lying on his side towards the wall and he heard a sniffle. Kevin was crying, or had been crying.

"Did you get your room back?" Joe furrowed his brow; Kevin thought he was Nick. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't make words. His speech was gone, all he could think of doing was yelling at Kevin for treating him like he was a disease, cause that's how he felt around Kevin since he found out he was gay. He didn't know Kevin liked him, let alone was Bisexual and understood what it was like to not want to tell anyone.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier…it's just you can't keep pestering me with questions, especially trying to correct my problems. I know it's hard to keep secrets…especially the ones regarding unusual feelings, but if Joe or anyone found out…he would hate me. I just wish he would give me five seconds, just to give me an ounce of time, and listen, to hear me out, ya know? Kind of how when you found out about my liking of both sexes and I freaked cause I thought you would hate me…but you told me there was nothing wrong with it…I would have told Joe that, like you probably would too, if I didn't have feelings for him ya know? It's just hard…he already hates me…I'm a horrible brother…" Kevin began to spill tears again and his body shook in sobs as he stopped talking.

Kevin hadn't known it was Joe he was speaking to. Joe, who was now looking at his back with utter shock reality hadn't hit so hard before. Kevin had feelings for him that weren't brotherly? Now he was confused…I mean he's had feelings for Kevin, he was in love with him, that's why he didn't believe Kevin would approve of his being gay…but his anger had gotten the best of him due to the denial he was in. He didn't know whether to tell Kevin he was in the room or leave, or maybe turn over and pretend he was asleep. He was lost…

Instead, Joe moved forward from the bed, and silently slipped his purity ring off of his finger and dropped it in front of Kevin. Kevin slowly stopped crying and took a few breaths, looking down near his thigh and reached his hand down to pick up the small object that fell. Kevin knew it was a purity ring and knew that cross that was imbedded into it; turning it so he could read the inner inscription he found Joe's name tagged into the metal. _Oh god. _He almost couldn't breath as he slowly turned onto his back to face Joe's standing figure above him.

"J-Joe?"

Joe's lips twitched, gently placing his knee onto the side of Kevin's bed and placing a hand at either side of Kevin's sides, leaning down to brush his lips to Kevin's Neck. Kevin was wearing a t-shirt, which was removed slowly, and replaced by Joe's mouth.

"Joe w-what are y-you doing?" Kevin gasped as Joe's lips found his left nipple and began slowly taunting it with his tongue. Kevin moaned, clasping Joe's purity ring tightly in the palm of his right hand as the lips moved achingly slow over to the right nub, and suckling on it, a bit harder this time. "Joe, you can't…you have to stop!"

He attempted to push Joe away but had his hands pinned to his sides. He tried a verbal take again,

"Joe, you can't break your vow, it's supposed to be saved for the one person you love…" He let out a small sigh when Joe stopped.

"Kevin." It was the first time Kevin had heard his name on those lips directed towards him in a long time. He bit his lip to stop from crying as Joe looked up at him. "This has been saved, for you…"

"I was talking to you the whole time wasn't I…"

"Yes, and I'm apologizing…because I was ignoring you, when I should have been explaining instead…I am gay…but I am gay only because I had feelings for you, have, feelings for you." Joe said softly. "It started as confusion, then it led to a major crush. But I knew it was wrong, not exactly the guy part, but the fact the guy I liked, was my own brother. I freaked when you found out and I thought you hated me…I guess you thought the same thing…and I'm sorry. I actually…didn't hate you…"

"Why did you freak out…what happen that changed?"

"I fell in love with you." Joe whispered, his voice almost cracked due to the emotional moment. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way like that, but …you have to keep my ring…it's only going to be meant for you…it doesn't belong to anyone else."

"Oh, god." Kevin whispered lowly, shutting his eyes. "God, I'm dreaming again…"

"Why do you think that?" Joe asked, sounding hurt. "You don't believe me?"

"You're mad at me!"

"No…I am just a moron who didn't tell you sooner." Joe sighed, sitting up and letting Kevin's wrist go as he put his back to Kevin and sighed, feeling his eyes brim with tears. "I'm sorry…"

Kevin sat up, the bed shifting as Joe stood up and moved toward the door, Kevin quickly got up, slipping his purity ring from his finger and slipped Joes onto it, coming up behind Joe before he could reach the door and stopped him by pushing him up against the door. He was glad Nick was the only one home, their parents had gone with Frankie out of town for a week, and they were checked up on by security every evening, never in the morning, they knew they would get yelled at for it. Kevin's lips quickly found Joe's, their first kiss filling with passion and emotional bliss. Kevin's hand slipped down to Joe's and immediately slipped his purity ring onto Joe's ring finger, causing Joe to break to kiss to look at his finger.

"Kevin…"

"This belongs to you." Kevin whispered in his ear. "You and only you." He smiled, seeing Joe's eyes glisten with love, and surprise.

"You saying you love me?" Joe asked, almost afraid to ask the question because he was on the verge of crying.

"I love you." He nodded, and let out a small laugh as Joe's face lit up and he gave a small squeak.

"Oh, god I love you too." He grinned.

"So…" Kevin ran his hands over the white wife beater hugging Joe's torso, moving to take it off. When Joe didn't object, he removed it and tossed it on the floor somewhere.

"So…" Joe whispered, kissing Kevin's neck as his hands made work of Kevin's Jeans. The button and zipper were undone, and the pants were pushed down and kicked off in a random direction, as all Kevin had to do was push Joe's pajama bottoms off so they pooled around his ankles. Soon both boys were completely naked, hugging each other's bodies close ad they began to kiss passionately.

The bed sunk as the boys fell onto it, breaking the kiss. Joe moved back to his earlier ministrations of kissing Kevin's chest, biting and sucking his brother's skin as hands worked their way into his wild black hair. He elicited moans from Kevin as he ground their bodies together, the friction almost unbearable.

"Joe…"

"Hmm." Joe kissed Kevin's stomach.

"Will it hurt…"

Joe kissed his way up Kevin's torso, making sure to elicit good noises from his brother before kissing him lovingly.

"Honestly, yeah…"

"H-how do you know?" Kevin moaned as Joe kissed his neck.

"I…looked it up…" Which wasn't a lie.

Kevin let out a small squeak as Joe's fingers found their way to his buttocks. One finger was pushed past the rim at first, being gentle as Kevin got used to the feeling of intrusion. Then a second was added, preparing him awkwardly for something bigger, something more intimate, something…Joe.

"Are you alright?" Joe whispered, kissing Kevin's chest lovingly.

"It feels weird."

"What me to stop?" Joe whispered as he began to add a third finger, which was probably more uncomfortable at the moment, but then Kevin moaned loudly and Joe knew he must have found the prostate…the bundle of nerves, that he learned of, supposedly only in men, it was like a sexual high, like taking ecstasy.

"Oh…." That was all Kevin could get out before he threw his head back again.

"I'm taking that as a, good, oh?" Joe smiled, kissing Kevin, and removing his fingers. Kevin whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes as Joe looked down at him admiringly.

"What?" He asked, blushing.

"You are so beautiful, Kevin." Joe kissed him before flipping him over so he was laying flat on his stomach. He moved for the small bottle of lubricant in the drawer and coated himself before he set it back in the drawer. He slowly pressed into Kevin's body, being careful not to go to fast, afraid of hurting him.

"H-how did you know there was lubricant in the drawer?" Kevin stumbled out his words as Joe stopped moving to allow him to adjust. Joe just smiled.

"Trust me, you don't hide things well Kevin." Kevin only made a small laugh before he began to squirm.

"Joe, please…move."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked wanting their first time to be pleasant and not harmful.

"Trust me…move." Kevin gasped as Joe complied and slowly began moving out, then thrusting back into him.

"I love you." Kevin whispered as Joe made love to him.

"And I love you." Joe kissed his shoulder, their hands finding each other as they moved together. Kevin began to move back, meeting Joe's thrusts in each motion. Joe moaned softly into Kevin's ear as his hand played with the ring on Kevin's finger; their legs entangling themselves as the heat radiated from their bodies. The smell of sweat and soap began to fill their sinuses.

"Don't forget to take a breath." Joe whispered, feeling Kevin hold his breath as their body movement speed up. Kevin took in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly with a moan.

"There we go, beautiful." Joe kissed Kevin's shoulder once again, biting down softly and getting a sharp thrust back into him. "OH…shit.."

"Oh, god, do that again." Kevin said, demanding the painful pleasure of Joe's teeth on his skin. Joe dipped his head again and nipped at the soft skin of his brother's shoulder and back, biting down in the spot he did before and getting a sweet reaction from Kevin.

"Joe…oh…" He gasped, they both felt their release and their hands clasped tighter together as they fulfilled it. Joe rolled off of Kevin only to pull him into his arms tightly and kiss the top of his head.

"That was amazing…" Joe smiled, still trying to regain his breath.

"That was…perfect." Kevin pulled Joe into a deep kiss, even though they both were hardly able to breath, but they didn't care. If they died, they would die happily.

"Mmm." Joe smiled as he broke the kiss and licked his lips. "You are perfect."

"I'm not even close." Kevin chuckled.

"Oh, but to me you are." Joe bit his lip before kissing Kevin again. They were happy, they were in love, and they were… hungry because their stomachs began to growl.

"I think you are now thinking what I am thinking…" Kevin laughed.

Joe nodded and they both got up and cleaned off, and threw Kevin's sheets into the laundry as they headed downstairs to eat, passing Nick in the living room.

"You both talking again?" Nick smiled.

The boys looked at each other and then began to enter the kitchen.

"You could say that."


End file.
